


你是我的可念不可说15

by yiwang



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwang/pseuds/yiwang
Summary: 一次技术不成熟的车，完整版见LOFTER, AO3这里只有片段





	你是我的可念不可说15

“什么意思，什么发情期？Loki ，你没事吧。”感觉怀中的人失去了力气，软绵绵的靠在身下，不得不说虽然有些担心，但Thor 还是很享受此刻Loki 的依靠。

 

Loki 没想到自己会这个时候突然发情，明明还有一周的，一定是前两天在高天尊那里被刺激了，而Thor 还在身边，如果说，发情期给Loki 带来的是生理上的渴望，那Thor 便是他心理上的发情期，如果对象是Thor ，Loki 不介意让自己沉沦于欲望之中，接受了这个事实以后，事情就变得很好解决了。

 

“我是说，我发情了，你要帮忙吗？”天知道Loki 花了多大的气力才让自己不要开口就是娇喘

 

“帮帮忙？我不知道，我要怎么做？”怀着的Loki 换了一个姿势，环住了自己，说话的气息吹在耳朵上，Thor 被撩拨的下身硬的发疼，却僵硬的不敢动，他不想就这样糊里糊涂的，毕竟这不同于以前的一夜情。

 

“我说，操我，你要不要，不要就滚，我去找别人 。”Loki 这Thor 的僵硬气的不轻，自己就这么没有魅力吗？都这样说了还没有反应，这个呆子。

 

被心爱的人这样直白的要求，再能忍下去就不是男人了。Thor 一把抱起了Loki ，“休想，你是我的，你这辈子都不要想找别人 。”猴急的把Loki 扔到了床上，三下两下就扒光了自己，Loki 看着Thor 远超常人的欲望，咽了咽口水，“你的身体要比你的人诚实多了。”

 

“Loki ，我爱你。”Thor 亲上了自己梦寐以求的唇，想浅尝辄止就离开时，Loki 却主动加深了这个吻，两人炙热的唇死死的纠缠着，良久，分开后两人的呼吸都变得急促起来，“Thor ，我也爱你。”情动时，Loki 终于说出他深深隐藏在心里的话。

 

这话对于Thor 来说就是最强的发情剂，一下就撕下了Loki 身上碍事的衣服，“混蛋，你就不能温柔一点吗？”虽然Loki 也觉得身上的衣服太多余了。

 

顺着Loki 的唇一路亲了下去，小巧的耳垂，精致的锁骨，消瘦的腰身，每一场都让Thor 流连不已，想用自己的唇在上面种下所有的标记，让来自自己的痕迹遍布Loki 全身，一点点向下，虽然觉得Loki 胸前的红豆豆需要自己照顾，但Thor 还是毅然决然的往下亲了去，现在还有更重要的事。

 

再下就是Loki 早已昂扬的欲望，Thor 先试探性的添了一下，刚刚洗过澡的Loki 不经一点异味都没有，身上还散发着沐浴露的清香，觉得自己可以接受的Thor ，整个的吞下了Loki 的欲望，虽然有的不太适应，在Thor 努力的习惯了下，回忆起以前的经历，小心翼翼的收起了牙齿，吞吐了起来，不时的用舌头在顶端打转。

 

下身进入了一个温暖湿润的空间，这是以前从来没有的体验，“Thor ，不要，这太过了。”抓住了Thor 的头发，想制止他继续下去，顺着Loki 的力度抬起了头，“Loki 嫁给我好吗？”说完又舔了两下，听到Thor 的话，Loki 感觉自己如果有一天死了，一定是给Thor 气死的“你一定要在这种情况下说这种事情嘛？”

 

“我不想和之前一样不明不白，我想要个名分，Loki ，我们正大光明的，不好吗？你也不想Hela 一直是私生子吧。”看着Loki 犹犹豫豫的样子，Thor 决定要刺激一下，给他来了一个深喉，将他的欲望完全吞了下去，有点难受，但不是不能忍受。

 

“嘶，你别这样，我要忍不住了”Loki 感觉自己从来没有这么快过，Thor 听到Loki 的话有努力给Loki 做了几次，温热的口腔，灵巧的舌头，无一不在刺激着Loki 的感官，“要来了。”感觉到Loki 到临界值了，Thor 却坏心思的停止了，

 

“不要，不要停，难受。”Loki 觉得这不上不下的难受极了。  
“Loki ，嫁给我吧。”  
“你混蛋，我同意啊，你快点。”

 

听到Loki 说了同意，便更加努力的吞咽，手也渐渐划到欲望下面的肉缝，试探性的深了进去，发情期本身就有液体的分泌便轻易的容纳了两个手指。

 

前后的被同时刺激的Loki 很快就缴械投降了，射在的Thor 的嘴里，“来，你自己的味道，尝一尝。”Thor 毫不介意，并和Loki 分享了这个糜乱的吻，“什么味道，你不要过来，难闻死了。”洁癖起来连自己的嫌弃的Loki 觉得很无奈。Thor 觉得这个时候还是用唇堵住那喋喋不休的小嘴最好。

 

刚刚释放过的Loki 更加觉得下面空虚了，修长笔直的双腿盘在Thor 的腰上，“还有下面，Thor 。”

 

Thor 专注在刚刚仓促路过的胸前的红豆豆，轻轻的咬噬着，听到Loki 的请求，腾出两根手指插入肉缝中，虽然有液体自动分泌，但是许久不经人事的还是要先扩张一下，才能容纳Thor 的雄伟。

 

感觉小穴里面的手指只是轻轻的搅动几下，Loki 就觉得身体不像自己的了，空虚暂时被缓解了，但是随之而来的是更大的渴望，深处也想要安抚，羞耻的呻吟声不自觉的叫了出来，不够，想要更多，“不要手指，难受，你进来嘛。”

 

Thor 从不是圣人，尤其在Loki 面前，他的自制力基本为零，便抽出了手指，扶着膨胀的欲望插了进去，借着淫液的润滑，一下子插到了底，两人都长吸了一口气，Thor 感觉下身被紧紧的包裹住了，“太大了，好疼，你出去。”刚刚还想着Thor 的Loki 下身瞬间被充满，难受的很。

 

Thor 现在也不好受，Loki 的实在太紧了，试探性的动了动，到底是发情期，Loki 在激素的分泌下很快就适应了Thor 的巨大，Thor 也感觉能动了，便抽插了起来。无意中碰到了一块软肉，Loki 瞬间缩紧了，Thor 知道自己找对地方了，便盯着那块顶，上面也没有忘记安抚那两个红豆豆。

 

上身被舔的酥酥麻麻，下身的小穴又酸又软，身上人的巨大的事物每一次进入，都顶到最深处，插在敏感点上，脑子昏昏沉沉的，“嗯啊，就是那里……啊”口中羞人的娇喘全被顶的破碎，Loki 从来没有觉得释放欲望是这样愉快的事，毕竟做爱这件事要跟爱的人才会更有感觉。

 

Thor 逐渐感觉到Loki 收缩的频率快了起来，知道她要到了，便加快了抽插的速度，每次都全进全出，狠狠的贯穿身下的人，“Loki ，我们一起好不好。”身下被突然的收缩夹住，一股温热的液体冲在了马眼上，Thor 也忍不住一起将欲望释放在了Loki 体内。


End file.
